


Sanscest RP?

by Undertale_Flower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: RP, Roleplay, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Flower/pseuds/Undertale_Flower
Summary: This might be the first RP book on here.... I don't know if this will work but IDK! HA! lol. Have fun ya'll!





	1. Chapter 1

Give me requests! And I might do them! I will do sin options if ya want! Bye now~!


	2. Killer x Nightmare

Scenarios!

1) NAJ

2) Muffet get's in the way

3) Master and Maid

4) Neko

5) Sin/Smut/Lemon

6) Your choise


End file.
